Make me whole again
by I.am.obssessed
Summary: HIATUS
1. Meeting

Make me whole again

Make me whole again

A/N : Hi minna, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, I promise to do my best and work hard.

Standard disclaimer applied

Chapter 1: Looking forward

I can smell the wonderful scent of the cherry blossom's petals as I lean my head on my hand facing the window in front of me. I always enjoyed its calming presence inside the hospital. As I was about to stand and go to my bed to sleep feeling a little tried I heard Fujioka Nami, my personal nurse ask.

"Are you feeling alright, Hino san?"

"Yes" I answered feeling the uneasiness in her voice. "Is there a problem Fujioka san?"

"No, it's not that Hino san, your mother called the hospital and she asked to talk to you." She took a deep breathe before continuing "I thought you were sleeping so I asked her to call later, I'm very sorry Hino san" I heard the sound of the door creaking but it suddenly stop I was about to ask her if she wanted to tell me anything but she cut me off.

"And Hino san your mother also ask you if you could consider helping the son of Hamai Misa, her friend to complete his practicum. He's studying at a science school, Seiso academy. That's their final test, his graduating this year, he's the same age as you. They are asked to take care one of the patients in this hospital and are evaluated according to their performance."

"Tell her its ok Fujioka san."I assured her. I heard a soft sigh of relief on her way out.

It really makes me upset that people pity me or if not they treat me like a hindrance and a burden instead. People around me always felt uneasy and always careful on what they will tell me. For all my life nobody has treated me normally, they are always so protective.

/0/0/0/0/0/

A week passed by and I heard rumours of a person named Tsukimori Len, he was always top of the class, his mother is a famous pianist and his father is a violinist, according to what I heard he has a pretty face but apparently he is a pretty arrogant person; he is expected to be his parent successor someday. Maybe but just **maybe** it must be pretty tough for him too.

As I was listening to one of my audio books, I heard footsteps coming closer.

"You must be that student who is assigned to take care of me, let's do our best and work together. I am Hino Kahoko, what is your name?" I ask him but this person seemed pretty dazed. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me your name, I won't force you because it's the part of who you are and I believe oneself is capable on choosing what they want to do." There was a long pause between us but this silence is comforting. I walk to the chair near the window in my room that's when I heard this person's voice.

"Let me help you" It sounded like a man's voice. "Arigato"

"_My name is Tsukimori Len, gomen for not introducing my self earlier Hino san." I told her. I didn't realize that she was blind when I saw her, she seems pretty energetic. "How can you do that?" I ask her trying to control the curiosity in my voice. "Do you mean me being blind?" she asks me back "I guess I accept that fact a long time ago" she said jokingly but when I look at her eyes it shows determination and passion. "You're very strong" once those words escape my mouth I can see her blushing and turning her head away from me._

"_So you're Hamai Misa's son aka __**the**__ Tsukimori Len, but please when you're here just be Len not the one that others expect you to be but the one you truly are, Tsukimori kun." I was shock to her those words coming from her it seems that she can see through me. "Did I say too much, sorry but am I freaking you out?"_

"_It's not that" I said too quickly almost cutting her out. "I'm relief that you said that, thank you Tsukimori kun" I feel my checks heating up. We sat still, with her sitting next to the window and me at the opposite side of her. This time I took my time observing her, she had a short red hair that ends below her shoulders with her bangs on the side, a curvy body and a smile that is always plastered on her face. She's fairly attractive._

I was facing the cherry blossoms outside my window. For once in my life I meet a person that didn't treated me like a weakling or anything, I was really happy. I felt Tsukimori kun staring at me so I ask him "Tsukimori kun what's the matter?". " N-N-Nothing" he seems pretty embarrassed in answering my question. "I think it's time for me to go now" I heard him say. "Oh, I see" I said trying to sound cheerful. "Are you coming back tomorrow?". After a moment I heard him say I am, suddenly I found myself looking forward to the visits. I muttered a soft thank you on his way out.

/0/0/0/0/0/

_I thought I heard her muttered a thank you on my way out. I don't know what happened there, this is very confusing. She's very different, it's like she knows what I wanted to hear. I found comfort in her words._

_I was passing by a street on my way to my house when I saw a bookstore. I don't know what force me to enter it but as soon as I entered it I asked the girl in the customer's service booth to show where the audio books are. I found the story I was looking for, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, I saw Hino listening to one of Jane Austen's work, Emma._

_No matter what I do that day Hino seems to be in my mind even in my violin practice so I decided a little break would be nice. I realized that until then I never noticed anything around me, I just keep focusing on my violin, my music and my practices. Funny thing what a single meeting can do to a person. _

_The moon was so bright and full. I wish Hino can see these things, I want her to enjoy the world and to explore other things. If she can't do it then I can be her eyes. She will never be alone from this on, that was a promise I made for myself._

Thank you for reading. Pls. review that would be gladly appreciated. I would accept both flames and non flamers. I'm planning to finish this story before June 16 cause that's the first day of school. I will post the next chapter on June 6.

I will give a bonus for my first and fifth reviewer.Ja.


	2. Author's note

Author's note:

Author's note:

I know you will probably kill me now for not updating on time. I read this all over again and I think it sounded horrible so I am planning on revising this fic and to the fact that school is starting and I need to study my books a head of time, talk about strict parents.


End file.
